


Endless Night Makes Morning Brighter

by SarkaS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by a Movie, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Yes again, a lot of it, figure skating, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS
Summary: During the celebration of Yuuri's victory, Yuuko informs everybody someone made a short movie about our two favorite skaters. EMOTIONS happen, love confessions follow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many of you knows about this (I didn't up until this afternoon) but the creators of YOI made a short figure skating movie before they came up with the show that's basically five minutes of pure Victuri feels. I watched it. Then I watched it again. They I put it on a repeat for two and a half hours and wrote this. So, yeah. This is basically five pages of FEELS. 
> 
> I highly recommend you to watch the movie, first of all, it's beautiful, second of all, it's kind of a backbone to this story. XD  
> https://youtu.be/oIXu3SP5uh4?t=1m22s
> 
> Text enclosed in these <> mean they are speaking in Japanese, therefore Victor can't understand.

Surprisingly it was Yuuko, not the culprits disguised as her daughters, who brought their attention to it. In fact, she yelled very loudly in the middle of the celebration of his Grand Prix victory effectively gaining the attention of absolutely everybody.

<“Yuuri! They made a movie about you!”>

Silence.

<“E-excuse me?”> he stammered, unsure if he drank too much or she did.

<“Well, a short movie and technically not about ‘you’, but everyone can see it’s about you. You and Viktor. But they made him a Japanese.”>

<“What are you even talking about?”> Minako slurred and squinted at Yuuko. But the former skater held up her phone.

<“They just released it in a celebration of Yuuri’s victory! I mean, how obvious you can get? But it’s beautiful!”>

<“Are you crying?”> Minako asked little perplexed. And yes, Yuuko’s eyes did glisten a bit if he looked closely.

<“It’s _so beautiful_!” >

“I’m sorry, but what’s happening?” Viktor asked from behind Yuuri, and it took everything from him not to shiver when the hot breath hit his neck.

“They… um, they made a short movie. About us,” he added, blushing slightly, but hopefully no one could tell under the blush already there created by his vast alcohol consumption.

“Really?!!” Viktor’s voice climbed in surprised exclamation. “Show me!”

“Hey! Show all of us!” Minako protested loudly, climbing over the table. Or trying to at least.

“Play it on TV!” Mari called from the back of the room. “So we can all see it!”

And before Yuuri could gather his wits about him most of the people in the room piled in front of the TV where Yuuko was plugging her phone in. Yuuri was seated right in the middle of the front row, while Viktor has hugging him from behind, his long legs locked around Yuuri like a prison Yuuri truly didn’t wish to leave. His mind flashed _danger danger_ at him, making him quickly snap out of those thoughts.

Yuuko waved at them all to catch their attention before pressing play. It started with soft tones of piano and a shot at the soles of skates. The feature was animated, which did not surprise Yuuri. The title did. Endless Night. Sounded a bit depressing. The soft noise from Viktor behind him let him know he’s not the only one thinking it.

He almost gasped when a boy resembling him quite a bit appeared and started to copy the movements of the skater he saw on TV.

That was shockingly accurate. Just like the assumption that skating took completely over every aspect of his life.

When Viktor’s Japanese counterpart appeared, he stiffened a little. Viktor as his inspiration and his goal was also scaringly accurate. Was he really so open about his admiration back in the days? He was _now_ , it couldn’t really be hidden with Viktor right here with him.

The darkness and feeling of loneliness made him gulp, they hit that one right on the head, too. But then Viktor appeared again and this time they touched, skating together side by side - damn, pair skating even. He felt his hands begin to tremble for real. He had no idea everyone else saw how much Viktor actually shaped his life, not just his family and friends. Everybody! But in retrospect, he probably shouldn’t be that surprised by it.

The finale brought a great deal of validation with it, people knew who molded him into the victor he became, but they also realized how hard he worked for it all his life, never faltering, never quitting, even if he sometimes wanted to.

The applause in the room after the movie ended roused him from his reverie. He looked around. Finding everyone looking at him with beaming smiles and pride shining from their eyes made him squirm a little, but he couldn’t deny how pleased he was. He won the Grand Prix.

He _won_ the Grand Prix.

It still sounded unbelievable, and he wasn’t even saying it out loud.

“I think I should feel flattered they made me Japanese, shouldn’t I?” Viktor was inquiring with his head tilting to the side as Yuuri turned to look at him, amused.

“Yes. Yes, you should,” Yuuri confirmed in an as serious voice as he could manage. Which wasn’t much.

“But they went quite overboard with the influence I had on your life,” Viktor chuckled clearly amused.

They did not. They probably didn’t go far enough. Which Yuuri is never admitting aloud.

Takeshi next to them roared with laughter. “No, they didn’t. It’s pretty tame next to the real thing.”

But then again, he had friends who loved to air his dirty laundry in public, so he won’t have to.

“Really?” Viktor turned to Yuuri beaming.

“It was pretty accurate,” Yuuri murmured, not looking Viktor in the eyes.

“Aaaaw,” Viktor cooed and wrapped Yuuri in a tight hug. Yuuri let himself relax into it, because why the hell not. The people next to them going back to whatever were they doing before this impromptu screening, leaving the two skaters to their devices, all of them way too accustomed to Viktor’s tactile nature.

 

Yuuri’s skates made that unmistakable swooshing sound he loved so much, as he glided over the ice.

It was so late it could be called early, but Yuuri couldn’t sleep. With the dulling effect of alcohol long gone from his mind, it was almost impossible for him to fall asleep.

So he did what he always does. He went to the ice rink to train. Even if there was nothing to prepare for.

Maybe that was the reason why he started to copy some of the components from the movie; the melody and emotions still alive in his mind, making the movements seem almost unreal to him.

It could be because of the almost dream-like atmosphere surrounding him that it didn’t surprise him to suddenly see Viktor nearing the ice rink as he watched Yuuri skate the foreign routine. And it took only a minute or two before he could hear another pair of skates hit the ice, making him smile in a middle of a spin.

Next moment when he looked to the left, Viktor was there copying his moves. They landed the impromptu jump combination in perfect sync, and when Viktor reached for him, Yuuri took his hand with absolute trust, so unlike the first time Viktor appeared in Hasetsu.

Now, however, Viktor’s hands on his hips felt right, not like a lead and not as a hindrance. They had a true partnership now. And when Viktor threw him into a jump Yuuri felt it for what it really was.

Viktor made him soar through the air, made him believe in himself. Yuuri landed perfectly. Not doubts at all. Viktor beamed at him and welcomed him back in his arms as Yuuri inevitably gravitated back to him.

He put his arm around Viktor’s neck just as Viktor’s arm slid back around his waist, his eyes slid close as Viktor dipped him. Yuuri gave himself up entirely, a contented smile on his face.

There was a pair of warm lips pressing to the base his extended neck before he was pulled up, face only on a finger’s width from Viktor’s. Looking in those finally unguarded eyes made him shiver in the warm embrace.

“Stay,” Yuuri whispered before he could even consider stopping himself.

“Okay,” was the immediate answer. As if Viktor did not need any time to consider it. Or maybe he already did. Why did Yuuri never thought about that possibility?

“I love you,” Yuuri added. Viktor’s eyes softened with a luminous smile seemingly spreading through his whole body.

“Thank you,” was the heartfelt answer the Russian skater breathed back to him. Yuuri kissed him then. He wished for it so long, but it seemed almost anticlimactic, now; no desperation, no anxiousness, no fear, only softness, warmth, and love. Because Viktor loved him, he could see and feel it in the skater’s every move, every action. And it wasn’t new. In fact, Yuuri realized now he could feel it for so long he couldn’t remember when it started. Only his own blindness to it made it seem like something that just happened. Yuuri buried his cold fingers in Viktor’s fine hair that was slightly tangled, probably from how he rolled around in his bed not able to fall asleep just like him, before getting up again and making his way to the Ice Castle.

The caresses of Viktor’s tongue made his shiver almost as much the touch of his fingers slipping just under the hem of his shirt.

It felt so good and right to made as much direct contact with each other’s bodies Yuuri couldn’t imagine a better way how to spend rest of his life.

They were slowly moving as they continued to kiss, it resembled slow-dancing. Just the smallest of pushes and pulls while not letting any more space come between them as they shared their breaths.

Neither of them was sure how long it took for them to separate, but neither of them really cared. At some point they did, though, and Yuuri was the one who broke the contented silence.

“What now?”

Viktor smiled at him a softer version of his flashy grin and winked. “We’ll figure it out.” That was all Yuuri needed to know. It was all he wished for. The two of them. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the two of them would have this song played at their wedding for their first dance. The celebration would be in the Ice Castle and instead of normal dance they would have been having theirs on the ice, skating, and making everybody weep in their champagne.
> 
> You can also find this story here http://were-dragon.tumblr.com/post/152909413813


End file.
